1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to systems and methods for managing stalled storage devices in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of data stored on digital computing systems has increased dramatically in recent years. Accordingly, users have become increasingly reliant on a storage system associated with these computing systems to safely store this data. The storage system may include one or more storage devices such as, for example, one or more hard disk drives. On occasion, a storage device may experience a problem that, for example, causes the storage device to respond relatively slowly to access requests for data stored on the device. While the storage device is experiencing the problem, the storage device may appear (for example, to other storage devices and to processes on the computing system) to have stalled. In some cases, for example, the problem may cause the storage device to fail. In other cases, for example, the storage device may be able to recover from the problem and return to normal operation. In some computing system implementations, a stalled storage device may adversely affect the performance of computing system.